epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Joker vs Pennywise
The Joker vs Pennywise is the seventy-ninth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eighth episode of Season 6. It features DC Comics supervillain and archenemy of Batman, the Joker, rapping against the titular antagonist of Stephen King's novel It, Pennywise. It was released on November 23rd, 2019. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as the Joker EpicLLOYD as Pennywise Cameos EpicLLOYD as Superman (reused footage) Nice Peter as Batman (reused footage) Lilly Singh as Wonder Woman (reused footage) Lyrics 'The Joker:' In my first appearance, the Bat was supposed to slay me, But I can't be killed. That's why they cast a Phoenix to play me! (He-he!) I'm the Harlequin of Hate, the Clown Prince of Crime. You're a sewer troll that Stephen King wrote between his lines! (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) It's like cocaine. You know what I said. I don't know how any kind of joke could ever go over that head! "They all float!" says the quote. But your films, they all sink. Oh, and as far as Mr. King goes, I'm a Shining man. Wink! (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) I make the Justice League look like just a bunch of super schlubs! You lost to a herd of nerds who call themselves the Losers' Club! You'll be gobbled up in Gotham, so stick to your small town Where you're renowned as the "if it's brown, flush it down" clown! 'Pennywise:' Hiya, Jokie! You wanna rap? Rap, rap, rap, rap, rap, rap! (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) Oh, why so serious? You're supposed to be the man who laughs, But those jokes were like your new movie: (aha!) mostly really sad. Beep beep! You're a John Doe in my deadlights, and you're about to fall from a new height 'Cause you're weak and you've lost every fight to a knight who wears underwear over his tights! (Ha-ha-ha!) I haunt nightmares and I'm ruthless! This battle's like poker: the Joker is useless! Winning's not in your cards! Call me Arkham Asylum, I'm crazy with bars! Jack Nicholson played you just fine, but lately the casting's declined: Jared Leto came out trying to look like he was Tekashi 6ix9ine! So unless you've got a yummy younger brother, I think you'd better run 'Cause I've got 99 red balloons, bitch, and I dare you to take one! 'The Joker:' Go back in your well, you giggling sewer ginger. You lost to a turtle that wasn't even a ninja! When I flow, I go Mark Ham with ill zingers! I steal the show like Bob Kane stole from Bill Finger! (Ha-ha-ha!) I spit acid, be wowed! Every joke of mine stings. You're three night lights in a cloud beat by the kid from Stranger Things. When I compare your antics to the fiendish schemes I revel in, They pale, like the moonlight you can dance with the devil in. 'Pennywise:' Pennywise likes the devil, we have so much fun together, But no one's dying to play with Joker, except for maybe Heath Ledger! Puddin', you're an embarrassment, I'll beat you like you beat Harley Quinn. That purple suit is something you should only see Steve Harvey in! Ah, haha! I feast on your fears! I'm the Derry, Maine attraction every 27 years. But you know what? I have a secret. (Shh!) It's like a very special toy. If you wanna kill a Batman, eat him when he's a boy. 'The Joker:' Don't you lay a finger on my Bat, you little freak, Or I will spend a whole week knocking out those prickle teeth! (He-he-he!) Tell your author for his next gangbang scene: How about a little more PG and a lot less 13? Even I wouldn't stoop to that kind of impropriety! This is Earth, you space demon. We live in a society! (Ha-ha-ha!) I've seen your movies so I know you don't hurry, But I'll shoo you down the drain so fast, they'll call you Tim Scurry! Ask Robin if I drop bars! I take smiles and I leave scars! Guards at Arkham will admit that the Joker just killed IT! (Ha-ha-ha!) 'Pennywise:' Arkham? Ha! You stole that from H. P. Lovecraft. Who needs guards when you couldn't even escape Cesar Romero's mustache. You jester, I'm Montresor, about to make you my Fortunato, And seal this battle up like it was the Cask of Amontillado! (Woo!) I spit January ember flames! (Woo!) You got beat by the Scooby Gang. (Woo!) I'm the John Wayne of John Wayne Gacys, the underground Clown Posse, my flow's Insane! I'm the poster boy for missing person posters, Joker's gonna float with me 'Cause he just messed with the best wall-eyed rapper since the Notorious B.I.G.! (Wu-ha-ha!) Poll Trivia General *This battle was written in conjunction with members of the ERB Patreon. Patrons in the "Writer" and "Director" tiers on Discord were able to submit lines for the rappers, which were then incorporated into the battle. *At 3:45, right before the announcer says "of History!", J. Robert Oppenheimer can be seen on a TV screen alongside Thanos with his signature Infinity Gauntlet, suggesting that they will be in the next battle. **This is the first battle to show a preview for a future battle in the outro sequence before the credits. *This is the fifth battle to involve the horror genre, after Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe, Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter, Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine, and Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula. **This is the third battle to be in Season 6, after Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine and Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula. *This is the fourth-longest rap battle to date, with an overall rapping time of 3:20. **This is also the longest 1 vs 1 battle. *This is the second battle of Season 6 to have clowns as rappers, after Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King, where the Burger King incidentally references Pennywise. *This is the eleventh battle where both characters are fictional. **It is the first time where both characters are the main antagonists of their respective franchises. *This is the first battle of which both rappers are directly related to previous ones from two separate earlier installments of ERB. *The thumbnail for the behind the scenes video, as well as the battle's album cover, both have Pennywise on the right with the Joker on the left, while the main video's thumbnail has their positions reversed. *The Joker's voice actor in Batman: The Animated Series and numerous other Batman media, Mark Hamill, liked tweets by EpicLLOYD and a fan about this battle. References *The Joker's dance seems to be reminiscent of the staircase dance scene in Joker (2019). *In the middle of the the Joker's second verse, his background is filled with "HA"s in white bold font. This may be a reference to a famous panel from the graphic novel, Batman: The Killing Joke, where the Joker loses his mind. **At 3:04, the Joker holds a camera up to his face; this is a reference to the cover art of the graphic novel. *In the title card, Pennywise reveals himself behind a bundle of balloons just like It did multiple times in both adaptions of It. *During the line "That purple suit is something you should only see Steve Harvey in!", Pennywise can be seen dancing like It did in the 2017 movie adaptation of It, which became an Internet meme. *During the line "I feast on your fears", Pennywise rattles towards the screen, just like It did several times in the 2017 movie adaption of It, as a means of a jump scare. *During the line "I'm the John Wayne of John Wayne Gacys the underground clown posse", Pennywise reveals multiple legs, a reference to both the 1990 and (perhaps even more so) 2017/2019 adaptions of It, in which It takes on the appearance of a giant spider. *At the end of Pennywise's third verse, Its eyes move slightly outwards to the sides, a reference to Bill Skarsgård's portrayal of the character, which included Pennywise doing it multiple times through the 2017 and 2019 films. Errors *In the thumbnail and cover art, part of the Joker's ear is transparent. *In the thumbnail, the flower in the Joker's suit is black. *Throughout the entire video, the Joker can be seen with see-through holes in his suit, as well as a blue hue around his body. This is due to the blue screen used to film him reflecting on the Joker's purple suit. *At multiple points in the battle, the Joker's arms are revealed to be skin-colored, which would be considered inaccurate to most classic depictions of the character, including the Batman: The Animated Series version which this battle's version of the character is largely based on. *During the line, "I don't know how any kind of joke could ever go over that head," the word "know" is missing from the subtitles. *At 3:12, "Montresor" is misspelled as "Montressor". **In the same line, "Fortunato" is misspelled as "Fortunado". *At the end of the credits, as the Joker exits the frame, a part of his head is cut off. Related videos The Joker vs Pennywise. ERB Behind The Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 6 Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Lilly Singh